Allen's mind
by rokeru
Summary: YULLEN FIC. have you ever wondered what goes on in allen's mind? fail!summary first person point of view!allen walker style, dear!self, what was I thinking lol. it's a bit crack sooo.


My name is Allen Walker. I bet you're here cause this said yullen. WELL I LIED SO MOVE ON WITH LIFE.

No, I'm kidding. Let me make it up to you by telling you of my amazingly amazing life.

So I woke up this morning like every other morning except I found myself NOT in my bed but in Kanda's. And I was naked. NAKED. You know for a split second I was thinking to myself,

"Was I raped?"  
But no. It was just sex. NOW, I know what you're wondering.

Sex... with a man?  
... with Kanda?  
... was that even munaly possible?

... were we drunk?

Scratch that last one. I know we weren't drunk ... silly me. I forgot to mention Kanda and I have been at this for almost a month now. In secretive, of course. But that's EXACTLY what I was thinking the first time! I mean, I had so many questions at the time I thought I could just eat them all away or something. And it was un-natural for Kanda to be cutting off my thoughts by wrapping his arms around my body then proceeding to tugging me closer towards him resulting in skin to skin contact. Seriously, my first thought was, holy shit, do you realize what you're doing? And then I asked myself that same question. Naturally, I don't blame him though. I am, that attractive. Anyway, back to reality. This time, I got out of bed, but I couldn't find my pants. Honestly, how do you lose pants in such a situation?! I couldn't find my pants. What the hell. So I put on Kanda's. And believe me when I say, DAMN that boy is tall. I was wondering if I could just cut off the length of it but I had a sudden feeling I'd have mugen near my neck sooo, I left it. I left. Pantless. I was hoping not to get caught before I had reached my room, you know? Unfortunately, I'm not one to be so lucky ...

As soon as I walked out, I saw Link, staring right back at me at the end of the hallway. I was like. Oh shit. Hopefully he was too turned on by my hairless legs to even notice that I came out of Kanda's room. Too bad that not everything goes my way. He stared at me as an awkward tension passed by us.

"It's ... not what you think." I spoke up.

Without a single word, he turned around, scarred for his life.

I immediately ran to my room and pulled on some form of pants and walked back downstairs to have brunch, pretending like nothing happened.

I asked for absolutely everything when I got to Jerry. I like Jerry. He's a good man, making me anything I wanted to eat. Jerry is the greatest. I sat there eating, admiring Jerry's hard work and dedication towards making everyone food. I mean, not alot of people would take the time to cook so many dishes, but Jerry, he is amazing.

Anyway, right after I was done eating and thanking Jerry for being so awesome, I got a call from Lavi, that sexy beast. What a ladies man, really. Honestly, if I weren't with Kanda, I'd turn that straight man gay.

So in any case, surprisingly, the door was open so I was like. whatever. and walked in. He was lying there on his bed, under his blanket. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Great, you're here! Can you close the door, please?"

I looked at him as he rolled back over to sleep.

"What a fatass," I thoguht as I began to yell at him.

"Sure, Whatever, after you're done, close the door, please." Lavi said pulling the covers over his head.

I raged and left, slamming the door behind me.

I went to train for a bit after that. There was nothing better to do, you know? Kanda was god knows where, probably meditating, Lavi's sleepign & Lenalee is probably fetching coffee for Komui.

Yeah, I spent a couple of hours doing that before I could hear my stomach again.

Off to go have dinner!

Again, I saw Jerry. If I could, I'd marry his talent to cook so beautifully. It brings tears to my eyes knowing I can't. But lets now get into that, lets move on with life.

I looked up to see Komui sitting a table away. Ah, Komui. Him and I have are on good terms. See, We have this deal. I wouldn't tell him about the secret fling him and Cross Marian were having, and he wouldn't kill me for having his Little sister wrapped around my arms at one point.  
You must be wondering how I found out. No, Cross didn't tell me. But, remember. Lock your doors.

So yeah, I nodded and smiled at Komui as he lifted his cup of coffee to greet me. And down walked Lenalee, Komui's little sister. The hottest creature alive... next to Kanda of course.

I'll have you all know that at one point, that body she flows ever so gently around with was mine. Her innocence stolen, handed over to me. But what can I say? Who wouldn't score with a chick like her? But there were consequences. A few days later, she began avoiding me. Crying everwhere. Had she gone emo? No, that wasn't the case. And then it hit me like having your best friend stand next to you silently for the next 5 minutes and then out of no where, punch you in the nuts. In any case, I was scared. Was Lenalee ... pregnant?! Impossible. I mean, I know, PROTECTION! But, dude. Who has time to put on such things?! When you see a girl naked like that, GO FOR GOLD. Besides, it was one night. Anyway, I panicked. I don't want her kids! I mean, my babies would be sexy but only with Kanda, that was, if the laws of the human body allowed man to man kids.

The next few days, I was sure she was getting fatter and I was ready to scream.  
It was time for me to be a man and confront her about it. I saw her again a day or two later and realized one thing. I didn't have the balls to confront Lenalee so I went to eat away at my womanly actions, and then. Out of nowhere, she came to me. Sat right there infront of me. WHER WAS MY PANIC BUTTON? The feeling I had was unexplainable. Sometimes I wish babies made themselves. Like, they actually came from storks that were delievered to your doorsteps. But anyway, it was time to face reality.

We talked for about 10 minutes before I got up, shaking my head in anger. She was worried that Komui had found out about us and did what I do. Eat away at my problems. I was worried for nothing. She wasn't fucking pregnant, SHE WAS JUST FAT.

But it's gotten better. She looks hotter than ever now. And to make a long story short, if Kanda weren't already my boytoy, she'd totally be in my pants right now.

Anyway, she walkd past Komui and I and wished us goodnight as she floated off to her room. I myself had been getting tired so I took my last bite of dinner and dashed away towards my room where I found Kanda meditating in the middle of my room. I felt the need to slam the door to break his concentration but why be an ass? Naturally, I went to take my shower but before doing so, I heard Kanda speak up.

"You left your pants in my room, beansprout."

He threw them at me as I tried not to attack him for calling me beansprout. I got use to it, but it I still get the urge to kill him for it.

" Thanks, babe." I smirked.

He hates it when I address him in such way. He ignored me and went back to meditating.

"I'm about to take my shower, care to join me?"

He shot a glare towards me and went back to ignoring me.

"It's cool, I don't need an answer now. We've got all night," I winked.

I knew he couldn't help but crack the smallest smirky smile, but who cares.

All I can tell you guys is that I sure did party hard with Kanda that night. Wink.


End file.
